RPlog:Snowball Fight
Looking completely out of place in the white snow, the dark robed figure stumbles through. Hey, it must be the night for getting completely drunk and then stumbling along aimlessly. The being leans against the IGnews terminal and reads the headlines. Troy turns around steam rising from his now soaked head. he thinks its not that cold out, then his body responds with a shiver. Trying to shake some of the water from his hair, he then realizes his hair is kinda frozen. he attempts to Stand, with uneasy legs he decides he should sit awhile longer. Rodo shakes his head, blows on his hands, while rubbing them. He looks around the square, his breath leaving a white misty cloud everytime he exhales. He mumbles something about how he isn't used to such cold weather. It has been so long since Morganna has been completely inebriated, and, well, she doesn't really mind it all that much. There's that toasty warm feeling this time, and she doesn't really mind the snow. That could be because she has a warm cloak on, protecting her from the elements. She sighs and a pang of depression hits her, in turn she kicks the news terminal, hard... Troy seeing the cloaked figure kick at the terminal, he laughs "Well sure kick a news terminal.." with that he bends down and picks up some snow...casualy forming a snowball "It ain't gonna kick back." His hair is rather funny looking with the ice jell taking hold. Rodo glances over at the figure kicking the terminal. "Hey!" he shouts at the cloaked figure "Don't do that...it's public property!" He shakes his head "Someones always got to make trouble...." The cloaked figure moves away from the terminal and clenches its gloved fists, white puffs rapidly escape from beneath the hood, and if anyone's close enough, the puffs smell like alcohol. "Fine." she sneers, in a completely different voice than either Rodo or Troy would recognize. Troy laughs a little, it seems its been Troy's turn to cause trouble anyways lately. He takes aim with the snowball, and lets fly aiming for the Marine, but in his drunken state the snowball kinda flys in another direction. The snowball slams into the back of the hooded ambassador. A simple little Phrase escapes Troy's lips "Oppps.." Rodo watches as the snowball slams into the ambassador. He chuckles a little, and regains his composure. He looks around the square at whoever threw it. Not being able to figure it out, he shakes his head and walks away towards the south. Dracolysk walks along the street slowly, one hand clutching his attache case the other thrust into a pocket. He whistles a mindless tune as he glances about First assassination attempts, then the only person she's cared for disappearing, and now snowballs. Without shaking the snow off her hood, the cloaked ambassador lithely races towards Troy, growling and leaping in the air towards Troy. She connects with the mane none too gently and the pair skid in the snow for several metres, crashing into a bench. There must be some ice under there. The momentum causes The ambassador's hood to fall even moreso over her face, obscuring it completely, and her fingers dig into Troy's shoulders. Dracolysk pauses in his wanderings as a flurry of commotion grabs his attention. Turning his head he watches the scene as Morganna and Troy take a tumble in the snow. A smile creases his face, which quickly develops into a grin and then a light chuckle. "People just have it in for you, don't they My Friend!" He calls out, his hand strays to his IR-5 as he continues on a more serious note, "You wouldn't need any help there would you?" Troy yells in some kind of sick joy as they go sliding on the fresh snow "weeeeee". He Grunts as they hit the bench, "oooofh", as Morgs Claws dig into his shoulder he almost wants to make some kind of sound, but since he's pretty numb from the whiskey. He pretty much thinks this is a game, and Grabs for some of the fresh snow, taking a handfull and rubbing it in Morg's face. There seems to be snow flying all over the place as he throughs more and more snow at her. Dracolysk drops his hand away from his peice as Troy doesn't give the impresson of being in trouble and the grin resumes its place on his face. "Thats something you don't see everyday." He mutters to himself as he cautiously takes a few steps towards Morganna and Troy. Kaley shuffles up to the edge of the square and pauses to look at the gathering crowd. Her curiousity is perked and she pushes through to see what is going on. As her pale green eyes spy that of her ambassador friend, she begins to laugh. "Morganna?" She calls over to the snow covered pair, that lie not too far away. "What in the galaxy are you doing?" Stelita wanders into the square, glancing around for farmiliar faces, not slowing at all. Seeing Morganna and Troy, she shifts her course and heads towards the pair. Well, Morganna isn't having fun, and this is obvious from the hunter ambassador's next motion, she grips Troy tightly as she snarlss.. then flips over so he's on top of her, lifts her legs and sends the drunk little pupp soaring like a flightless bird towards a snowbank. To complete the fluid motion, Morganna rises to her feet, stumbling a little for she, too, is drunk.. but is good at fighting when inebrieated. As though nothing happened, she dusts the snow off her cape, unaware that her hood is down, and her face exposed.. Oops, is this a diplomatic faux pas? And isn't she supposed to be /off/ planet? Morrison is standing at the end of Fountain square smoking a cigarette in the blowing snow. He is headed toward the Sand bar to take refuge from the cold. Stelita laughs as she sees Troy take a...flying leap? towards the snow bank, grinning at Morganna. "Well done, i must say..." Dracolysk places his Attache Case under one arm and then applauds Morganna's swift move to send Troy flying and gives a polite bow towards her. "Very neatly done." He comments, the grin remaining on his face. As his claps cease he takes the attache case once more into his hand and then sends a quick glance towards Troy. Troy landing feet first. he stumbles into the snowbank. but by some grace of some god he does not fall. Instead he gets an evil grin, Must be that evil nature he's been oppresing for way to long. He reaches down, and compacts another snowball. He goes into the wind up and throughs it at Morgs, Amazingly he hits, Spraying Snow all over her face. Also getting Those close to her, Stelita. Kaley rushes over to Morganna before she can react to Troy's latest attack. "Ambassador Tazecks!" She grabs the woman's arm to make sure she has her full attention. "I need to speak with you a moment." She looks quickly for a hide away spot. "Perhaps behind that tree?" Putting them out of range for Troy. My my my, someone in the square has a death wish. Troy is very lucky that Morganna can't use the force. or he'd probably be suffering from a severe lack of oxygen right now. Instead, Morganna has to handle these things the old fashioned way. She reaches inside her cloak towards that vibroblade... but thankfully for troy, her arm is snatched by Kaley. Morganna shoots a glare towards the woman, with an almost pleading 'Aww, let me at him? I need a new scalp for my collection' puppy dog look to her eyes. She snorts and growls, her breath smells of alcohol, "What?" she seems reluctant to move away. Stelita looks shocked for a moment, before quickly recovering. glancing at Morganna, she grins, realising she alone gets to deal with her brother. With a devilish grin of her own, she bends, making her own snowball which she quickly launches at Troy. Dracolysk shrugs to himself as Morganna is dragged away from the fight and reaches into his jacket, retrieveing from it a silver cherrot case. Selecting one of the thin black cheroots he places it in his mouth and returns the case to his jackets interior pocket before patting himself down to find his lighter. Failing to find it he glances about, spots Morrison and makes his way over. "Could I borrow your light for a moment?" He asks politely as he nears the smoking man. Troy noticing the movement Morganna was just about to make was not gonna be a friendly one, he is relived at Kales intervention. As he watches the Two vanish behind a tree, he gets upside the head with a snow ball. He searches for the attacker, seeing its his sister. He Grins he shouts out some what sluured at his Sister "Heya Stel i got a present for you!!" Grabbing a handfull of snow he rushes at her. While he runs he losses his footing and Takes out Drack, and contiues to slide right into his Sister. Spraying snow all over the place. Kaley tugs on Morganna's arm, almost pulling her out of the square. "I would like to speak with you." Her words are slow and purposeful, and at the end she adds a "Now" in a low tone. Apparently the small statured Sarian isn't going to give up with the diplomat, and doesn't stop until they are behind that tree. "What -are- you doing?" The reluctant and tipsy diplomat is dragged, very much against her will, behind the tree. The effect is something like a puppy being scolded for piddling on the carpet, but Morganna is one hell of a puppy. SHe snarls and motions to Troy, "I'm trying to enjoy my holiday and he threw a fnarkin' snowball at me.." she tries to keep her voice low, but it doesn't work too well. As a consequence of Troy's actions Hugo Dracolysk falls face foward into the ground, his suit getting covered in snow and his cheroot getting squashed beyond repair. As he stands he brushes himself down muttering curses before he notices his crushed cheroot. Pausing for several moments he glowers at Troy and calls out, "YOU SON OF A SITH!" Stelita lets out a little yelp as she's bowled over by Troy and Dracolysk bowl her over. Reaching a hand down to scoop up a handfull of snow, giving him a good face wash. Looking up at Hugo, she winks. "Your turn..." Kaley nods slowly at Morganna's words, like that of a mother to a child. "And you handled the situation diplomaticly, correct?" She waits for the answer, with her arms crossed across her chest. "Like you position and job, imply you would?" Morganna narrows her organic eye and turns away from Kaley, "Oh please, you're not my mother..." the ambassador snarls and cracks her knuckles, "I'm not in the best of moods, okay? And.. Thanks for pulling me away, I would have killed the bastard.." that left eye flashes and it's cleaer that she wants to taste some blood, "How's Ozzle?" she asks with a grunt. Troy spits out the Snow, that Stelita shoves into his. He Stands up and smiles holding his hand behind his back, he says "Now Sister..." he grins "Thats no way to talk to my friend here." as he goes to bow down, and give Drack an appology for crushing his Cherroot. He snakes his hand up around Stelita's shoulder and returns the facewash. he pushes her into the snow. Jumping ontop of her he piles 3 or 4 hand fulls of snow into her face. He rolls off laughing, like a child. Kaley sighs at the converstation is turned away from the point at hand. But she knows the scarred woman got her point, or she would still be argueing over it. Thinking back to Ozzle, Kale shrugs. "I haven't seen him much since I've been back. I suppose he's has grumpy as ever." She smiles, and decides not to chatise her friend for drinking a bit much. "REEAYYYAAHHHHHOOO!" Dracolysk belts out the war-cry and reaches down to grasp Troy bodily. Yanking him upwards off his Sister his starts to drag him away, heading towards the fountain. With a grunt of effort he hefts Troy into the air and begins to heave him into the fountain. Stelita reaches up, brushing the snow from her face. Her cheeks are red, and she grins and turns to watch Troy and Draco. Shaking her head, she calls out. 'Hey! Don't make him freeze to death! Then the fun stops..." Morganna leans down ansdd scoops up some snow, she pats it into a hard ball and tosses it up and down in her hands, "Yeah, he's been alot grumpier lately, but I don't mind.. look at me.." The Ambassador regards the snow for a moemnt and then, for whatever reason,reaches towards kaley, pulls her towards her, and shoves the snowball down her back. The movement is very rough but effective. An evil grin crosses Morganna's face and she snorts, "Diplomats are subtle.. I think that was diplomatic. Troy laughing as he is being carried away, he looks back to his sister. With that he reaches into his jacket pocket, where there is a large amout of snow build up. He Pulls out a large bit, but decides better on it. Instead he says to Drack "Ohhhh yeah get me wet, and my Cigar will be ruined.." laughs "and then i can't pay yeah back." Kaley punches Morganna in the stomach when the cold wetness touches her flesh. "What the fnark was that for?!" Quickly, she untucks her shirt beneath the heavy coat and tries her hardest to get the flakes out. Dracolysk lets out a string of curses as Troy starts to assail him with logic. With one final heft Hugo prepares to launch Troy into the fountain, his feet however have other ideas. Slipping on the slick, icy street besides the fountain they loose their grip and slide out from under him, sending Hugo falling on his ass. Troy falls from the air, landing ontop of Hugo and more and more curses in several different languages pour from the businesmans mouth. Leanna_Lar wanders thru the square slowlly trudging thru the snow, her hands burried deep in her jacket pockets, as she looks about, smiling slightly. The ambassador makes a soft 'oof!' sound as the punch connects and she shrugs, dusting some snow off of her, "You hit like a girl, Kaley.. I'll have to teach you to fight sometime.."The Ambassador smirks at her question and leans to one side drunkly, "I couldn't kill you, so I just decided to piss you off.. I have to go sleep off this blasted alcohol.. say Hi to Oz for me if you see him.." she rubs her temples. Troy laughing even more, he reaches to help up Drack but instead Greets the man with a hand'o'Snow. Stopping the round of cursing by filling Dracks mouth with snow. He then Tries to stand up, and gets his feet going. he makes for his sister "I'm not don with you yet sis!!"he shouts. Stelita laughs at the two by the fountain, scrambling to her own feet after a moment. Taking a run at the pair, she slides the last few feet, doing her best to stop as Troy get's up, but not having any luck. She finally slips on the same ice Draco did, falling on her own butt at Troy's feet. Kaley rolls her eyes as the ambassador walks... er... fumbles away. Looking down at the snow, she considers... Nah, she'll get even later. When Morganna isn't really expecting it. "Sleep well, Princess." She calls after the woman. Maybe that'll grind her nerves a little bit, a small victory. The Ambassador raises an eyebrow and bows, an evil look on her face, "Didn't think I was royalty.." she mutters, stepping backwards and falling onto her royal little bottom. She curses and slips to her feet, muttering many profanities about the snow. Her muttered curses cease as she leaves the square to a drier, safer place. Snowball Fight